Waves of Protection
by MyTales
Summary: He never told anyone about his little sister. She never really hoped to see him again. Now, they are together again, and intend to re-attach their broterly bond and be a family again, but three mechs decided that they have a crush on her. One of them is being sincere, and the other two only want to have fun. Will them be able to handle this situation?
1. Re-encouter

Azure's P.O.V

\- No way, Chip. – I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

\- But, Azure…

\- No but, no why or cry. – I answered. Our ship received a Decepticon signature coming from a distant planet. Chip is begging for us to go and meet with them - Talking by livid experience a signal of that magnitude is coming from a war ship and there's no way I'm taking you to a ship full of war mechs.

\- But my brother may be there! – Chip replied – You promised me! Promised that if we had even the slightest possibility of finding him, you would take the risk! You promised to help me find him! You stood by my side during all these vorns without anything concrete, but now that we have a clue and a possible destination you say that we can't check? What about all of those lessons you taught me? About grabbing the opportunity and never letting go?

\- I also promised to protect you! – I remembered her – And I don't think that taking a teenage femme that never met any mech beyond me, your carrier and brother to a ship full of mechs trained for war is protection.

\- I can handle myself, you know this Azure! And if my brother is on that ship I'm pretty sure that he will be able to protect me in case of anything happens! Despite, the "experience voice" already told that 90% of the part of the crew of massive Decepticon warships is formed by drones, and that they are so afraid of the officer's punishment that they won't even have a normal conversation with each other in the presence of a higher ranked 'bot!

I hate when she calls me "experience voice", but I must admit that she is right. She hugged herself and sighed.

\- At least, see if they let us check their archives. – She begged me – If he isn't there, we check their archives, try to figure out if he is Decepticon, Autobot, neutral like you, or deceased. Then we leave.

\- And what if he's there? – I asked, already knowing what will come next.

\- I'll stay with him and you can finally get rid of me. – She said, but this time more serious. She already told me this several other times, but always kidding. Now there's a tone of sincerity in her voice I never heard before – I'll stay with my brother and you can be free to go wherever you want to, listen to whatever you want, meet whoever you want and do whatever you feel into, without having to worry about the stupid teenager that's always dragging you away from your fun.

My jaw hit the floor and she simply walked to her chamber to pick her stuff, her wings twitching with some unknown emotion. She is a seeker like me, and the most part of the time our wings show what our faces don't. But like her brother, Chip knows how to hide her emotions, and she doesn't even need her visor to do so.

\- I will. – I mumbled to myself – Bu only if he proves me he is worthy of having you under his care.

Knockout's P.O.V

Breakdown, I and some Eradicons are scouting in the middle of nowhere. I would have stood on the Nemesis, but I simply can't take Starscream's annoyance anymore. Lord Megatron's state hasn't changed and I am trusting Soundwave to notify me if anything unusual happens.

Everything was normal and deadly boring, until we saw a shooting star. I followed an Earth's tradition, closed my optics and wished that something exciting happens.

What a curious thing that the star was actually a small cybertronian ship that passed really close to us.

\- WHAT WAS THAT? – Breakdown asked, panicking.

\- A small ship. – I answered, calming him down. For such a big mech, he gets scared easily. Of course, he will never admit it.

\- Autobot or Decepticon? – He asked again.

\- Let's find out. – I said, transforming and speeding in the direction the ship went. I heard him transforming and soon he was following me, and the Eradicons were coming by air.

Breakdown's P.O.V

We arrived fast. The ship landed really close to us.

\- Prepare for the worst. – Knockout ordered the Eradicons when they transformed back. I knew he was also referring to me.

The door of the ship opened alone. I got ready to fight if necessary. A blue and green seeker got out with blasters ready to fight. There was an Autobot insignia in his chestplates, but three deep tears ran across the surface, destroying it.

\- Neutral, hum? – Knockout asked. The mech smiled and lowered his guns, transforming them back into hands.

\- You got that right. – He answered – I'm Azure. My friend is a Decepticon and we received a signal coming from this planet, probably from a massive Decepticon warship. She believes that her brother is aboard that ship and we came here to check.

\- Give us a minute. – Knockout asked, making a move for me to come closer.

\- You trust him? – I asked, low enough only for Knockout to hear.

\- I don't see why a neutral would try to deceive a Decepticon. – He told me – We will cuff him and the friend and bring him to the ship. Starscream will decide what to do with them.

We turned to see Azure, and I saw the most beautiful femme I've ever saw in my entire life standing right next to him.

She has thousands of long black cables in her head, forming something similar to human hair, each one with dozens of small purple panels in each one. She is wearing a black visor that covers only her optics and it is amazing how much the rest of her frame is similar to Soundwave's, including slender arms and lightly curved legs. The most noticeable difference between the two is that she has two pairs of curvy wingplates. In one of them, there's a Decepticon insignia.

I tried to not spent too much time looking at her noticeable breastplates.

\- So here's the deal – Knockout said, taking a pair of stasis cuffs from his subspace – We will cuff you two for security measures and take you to the ship. Is that okay.

The femme looked at Azure as if wanting some warning, but he simply shrugged and placed his fists together. Knockout cuffed him.

\- Your time sweetie. – KO asked – Will you behave as nicely as your friend?

\- Chip. – She whispered for him. Azure facepalmed with both hands and nodded in a disagreeing manner, like if he wanted her to see that she shouldn't have said that. What he thinks KO's going to do? Smack her across the face simply because she said her name?

Instead, he laughed and asked Soundwave for a portal.

Starscream's P.O.V

Breakdown, Knockout and some Eradicons entered in the bridge. Sounwave opened the portal for them and returned to work.

I saw that they have two cuffed seekers with them: a blue and green mech with a destroyed white Autobot insignia and a femme with a Decepticon insignia that looks very much like Soundwave. I gave a look at him and saw that he didn't even turned his head from his work. He is also out of their views.

\- Starscream, I strongly suggest you to hear these two. – Knockout said.

\- We mean no harm. – The mech assured – I am neutral and she is Decepticon.

\- What do you want? – I asked. The mech sighed.

\- Early today, our ship detected yours signal. – The mech said. He pointed his cuffed servos to the femme – She believes that her brother may be aboard, so we came to check.

\- As far as I know, no mech in this ship has brothers or sisters. – I told them.

\- Do you mind if we make a quick research through your ship's data? – The mech asked again – We have been looking for him for vorns now, and it would be of great help if we had just a clue. Just a look and we're leaving.

I don't know why, but I felt some sort of empathy for the two. A good look on the femme's pleading faceplates was more than enough to make me agree.

\- I don't see why not. Knockout, you can un-cuff them. – I answered, with a smile. Knockout took the cuffs out of them turning to see Soundwave – Soundwave, help these two in their research.

Soundwave finally turned to see us, but in the moment he saw the femme he froze. She looked at him and froze as well.

Soundwave's P.O.V

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

She ran until me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, burying my head in her head cabling. She is much smaller than me, so she is hugging my waist, and her head is buried in my stomach.

\- I missed you, I missed you, I missed you! – She whispered loud enough only for me to hear. I felt the coolant tears running down my faceplates, and the cold feeling in my tummy and the way her shoulders are shaking tells me that she's also crying

\- Chip? – A mech asked. We raised our heads to see a blue and green seeker looking at us.

\- This is the 'bot, Azure. – Soundchip said.

I prefer to maintain my silence even if I'm only with good friends, but when Soundchip is with her friends she talks normally to them. When she is in the presence of unknown however, she barely say a word.

\- Soundwave? – I've heard Knockout asked – HE is your brother?

\- "_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, on your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you, than I know you won't tell what I said, because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." _– I played a piece of a human song called "Secret" by a group called "The Pierces". I guess that they understood what I mean.

I felt a weird sensation on my tummy and looked down to see that Soundchip was nestling on it. I cupped the side of her face with my hand, and she leaned in.

\- I guess I won't be needing to test you after all. – The mech called Azure said – It seems that my job here is complete.

\- Azure! – Soundchip called, letting me go and hugging him instead – Thank you, for everything you've done for me until now.

\- I'll miss you too, Chip. – Azure said, hugging her back. Their hug didn't last as long as mine, and soon the separated – But you can expect a visit or two.

Soundchip laughed.

\- Soundwave, can open you a portal for him? – She asked. I walked closer, placed a hand in her shoulder and nodded.

I opened a portal. Azure gave Soundchip a medium size bag, one last hug and walked until it. Before he left, he looked at me.

\- You better take good care of her. – He said.

\- I will. – I assured him, speaking loud for the first time in vorns. He smiled and disappeared in the green vortex.

The room was filled with silence after that. I felt Soundchip hugging me again. I placed one arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room, to my chamber. I can have another berth mounted there easily, or she can sleep with me. Actually, when I first stepped into this ship my chamber had a bunk and I replaced it with a double sized berth.

Yeah… it's going to be easier if she sleeps with me.

Once we arrived, the first thing we did was sit down on my berth. Lazerbeak and Ravage felt Soundchip's presence, and I deployed both of them to see her. Lazerbeak landed on her shoulder and Ravage curled into her lap.

Actually, Ravage belongs to Sounchip. She is the one who found him and took care of him, but when they kidnaped me and forced me to be a gladiator, she tried to use Ravage to set me free, but he had been caught. To prevent him from dying, I told the guards that he was one of my symbionts and had escaped while I was recharging. He stood by my side since them. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble and Frenzy liked him.

I can say by Ravage's happy face that he is happy by seeing her again. Soundchip allowed her other cyber-cat, Frostmane, to go and meet Ravage. I guess that they are mates or something.

Chip retracted her visor and I retracted mine.

\- Missed you, Sounds.

\- I missed you too, Chip.


	2. Opportunities

Soundchip's P.O.V

I woke up to the unusual feeling of servos around my waist. I turned to see Soundwave, still sleeping and with a smile on his faceplates. I couldn't help but giggle and cuddle up in his chassis.

Ravage and Frostmane fell asleep together in the edge of his berth and Lazerbeak slept in my chestplates, in the place where Dragonhawk used to be.

Frostmane isn't my only symbiont. Dragonhawk was a cyber-bird like Lazerbeak and Cisa is a cobra. Dragonhawk died many vorns ago when he tried to steal a bit of energon from a group of Autobots, and that's when I met Azure. Cisa is still with me, but she simply don't want to come out, so I'll give her some time to get used to her new ambiance before letting her come out.

Primus! I forgot to introduce Soundwave to my new symbiont!

\- Soundwave. - I whispered, gently shaking him to wake him up - Soundwave wake up.

He woke up slowly, and sat rubbing his optics.

\- Good morning Chip. - He said, pushing me into a hug.

\- I forgot to introduce you to my new symbiont. - I said. The plates between my wings opened and a chinchilla hoped out of the space, landing on my lap. I picked him up and gently gave him to Soundwave, who stroke his little head - This is Jara.

\- Jara… - Sounds repeated, looking deep into Jara's yellow optics - I like him.

\- I knew you would. - I giggled.

\- Where are Dragonhawk and Cisa? - He asked.

\- Cisa still don't want to show up. - I answered - I guess that she is afraid of showing up, so I'll give her some time. Dragonhawk… is now one with the Allspark.

\- What happened?

\- I had found my way to a planet filled with energon, and Autobots. Dragonhawk deployed while I was sleeping and tried to steal some energon for us, but got killed by the Autobots. They used him to track me and arrested me. That's when I met Azure.

\- What happened between you two?

\- Azure got me out of my cell and deserted. We escaped in his ship, the Azure Mist. He listened to me, and promised that he would take care of me until we find you. He started to lose his hopes a few vorns ago, but I never allowed him to give up.

Soundwave's P.O.V

I let Soundchip use the washracks first. She don't take as long as a regular femme to get ready, so this won't be a problem.

Really, Knockout already spent more time in the washracks than anyone I've ever knew.

When I got out of the washracks after she used it, she was finishing polishing her armor.

\- Do you want me to buff your wings? - I asked, smiling. She nodded.

\- I don't usually buff myself, but this is my first day around here and I want to give a good first impression. -She said -Hey, can you explain me how things work around here?

\- It's very simple. - I started, resuming the entire scheme in a few sentences - Watch out for Starscream, he got a fragile ego and authority over everyone here. Don't scratch Knockout's paintjob or he'll get possessed by Unicron himself. Breakdown is actually easy to deal with, despite his explosive temper. Each one take care of their own business until we have a mission or if Starscream orders.

\- Starscream is the boss, right? - She asked me. I nodded - And you?

\- Communication Officer. - I answered.

\- And what about Knockout?

\- Chief Medical Officer. - I answered again - Breakdown is his partner.

\- Maybe I can be useful to them more than for you or Starscream. - She told me - I'm not good with communication, and I have no idea why Starscream would need me. But you know that I'm good with medicine.

That's right. When we were kids she was the one who always patched us up if anything bad happened. Still…

\- That is right, but the job required here goes beyond band aids and scratches. - I said - They deal with heavily injured drones and…

\- What do you think I've did during all these vorns with Azure? - She didn't allowed me to finish - I even fixed Azures leg when he broke if one time. I'm sure they could use me to fix things such as minor injures.

I considered her words for a while.

\- Okay.

Once we're finished, we got out of my… our room and into the hall.

\- I have work to do, but I can still take you to the sickbay if you want. - I whispered, making sure that anyone would hear.

\- I can find my way. - She whispered back - I want us to re-attach our bond today. Is that okay?

I nodded yes and watched as she made her way to the sickbay. I missed having my little sister by my side. She is the only family I have left.

Now, we can start again.


	3. Blindness

**Knockout's P.O.V**

\- I wonder what happened… - I've heard Breakdown say under his breath.

\- What is it, Breakdown? - I asked. He looked at me.

\- Soundchip and Soundwave. - He answered. I gave him a confused look.

\- What about them?

\- According to Azure they had been separated for many vorns. - He answered. I nodded - I wonder why.

\- Maybe you can ask her next time she show up. - I said. As if by destiny's hand, the sickbay's door opened to reveal no one else than the very femme we were talking about, a Vehicon beside her.

\- Soundchip. - I greeted, motioning for her to enter - We were talking about you. Good stuff I swear.

She smiled and entered.

\- Can you find your way alone next time? - The Vehicon asked, looking at her. She nodded and the Vehicon went take care of his own stuff.

\- Hard time finding your way? - I asked. She nodded again and blushed a little.

\- What can we do for you? - Breakdown asked. I noticed that she was holding a datapad, and gave it to Breakdown. He started to read the files.

\- Interesting historic. - He said to her - Looks like you have a thing with medicine.

Now I understand.

\- Let me see this, Breakdown. - I asked. He gave me the datapad and I started to read. She does have a thing with medicine. A good thing.

\- Let me guess, you want to help us here in the sickbay? - I asked. She smiled even more and nodded - I don't see why not. But first, I want to give you a checkup.

She nodded and walked until one of the medical berths. I was a little surprised by her behavior. Soundwave tries his best to avoid injuries. He hates medical procedures.

And what she did next surprised me the most.

She deployed her symbionts (a white cybercat, a red cobra and a purple chinchilla) and they stopped by her pedes. She must have commanded them to leave, because next thing I knew the three ran out of the sickbay into the hallway.

Then, she retracted her visor, revealing her beautiful, bright optics.

I walked until her and delicately raised her head with my hand, wanting to see her optics better. I gave them a good look before they started to dim. The purple-pink lights faded before they came back. They kept doing this several times until fade completely.

\- Soundchip, what happened to your optics? - I asked.

\- Status: poisoned. - She answered - Damage: irreversible.

\- Does Soundwave knows it? - Breakdown asked.

\- Soundwave: unaware. Request: don't tell him.

\- What happened? - I dared to ask. Blind mechs and femmes tend to be very sensitive to the subject.

As far as I could see, Soundchip can project artificial lights in her optics to make the illusion that they still work.

\- Accidental virus display… - She answered - …Autobots…

I am confused. She seemed to have seen Soundwave when she ran to him, but now I came to know she is blind?

I gave her a good look and the penny dropped.

Cabling panels and holohair are very rare sensorial features in femmes and even rarer in mechs.

Soundchip however, have both.

The cables in her head are not cables, but dreadlock-like holohair covered by cabling panels. With only one of these features, the individual wouldn't need optics to see. Soundchip have the two, and that's how she can walk around easily and see without functional optics.

\- Don't worry Chip. - I said, placing a hand in her shoulder - We will not tell your brother.

Soundwave's P.O.V

I can't believe this.

I decided to check upon Chip to see if she found her way to the sickbay. I found her on a camera asking a Vehicon for help.

When they arrived at the sickbay, Knockout and Breakdown had a little talk with her, before she walked until a berth and deployed Cisa, Frostmane and Jara. She removed her visor and Knockout started to examine her optics that started to blink.

The lights on them faded, and didn't come back.

Since when my little sister is blind?


	4. Mission Time

Steve's P.O.V

I was walking through the halls with my friend K4-R0L (or Karol). She is one of the few female Vehicons, but there isn't really much difference between our frames. Hers is a little bit more curvy and thin than mine.

\- So, have you heard? - She asked.

\- What?

\- Soundwave has a sister. - She answered - And she is aboard this ship.

I stopped in my tracks making her stop as well.

\- What? - She asked. I pointed at the wall she looked.

There's a white cybercat that looks like Ravage scratching the wall.

\- We better make her stop before Starscream gets pissed. - I said, walking until the cat and picking her up gently in my lap. She looked at me with bright, blue eyes and started to purr when I caressed her ears.

\- Maybe she's one of Soundwave's symbionts. - Karol said, stroking her little head - He has a cat right?

\- Yes, Ravage. - I answered - Let's take her to him. If it isn't his, then he'll definitely know who she belongs to.

Karol nodded and we started to walk until Soundwave's workstation when we stumbled upon N4T3 (Nate).

\- Hey guys. - He greeted, looking at the cybercat - Why are you holding Soundchip's cybercat?

\- We found her scratching the wall in a corridor and… wait who? - Karol asked.

\- Soundchip, Soundwave's younger sister. - He answered - She must've deployed him and her other symbionts in the sickbay.

\- Nate, what are you talking about? - I asked.

\- Early today, I found Soundchip roaming in the corridors. - Nate answered - She asked me if I could help her found the sickbay. She was shy at first, but after a while we started to talk. She told me that she was Soundwave's sister and that she wanted to help Knockout and Breakdown in the sickbay. She asked me if Knockout had any problems with pets in the sickbay. I answered that I had no idea but was going to be better if she deployed them.

\- Explains why her cat was scratching the walls. - Karol said.

\- You two have anything to do? - He asked.

\- No. - Karol was quick to answer. Because she is a femme they don't give her many tasks.

\- No. - I answered too. I also have nothing to do the entire day and I promised to myself that I wouldn't spend more than 24 hours in the bridge staring Starscream's aft.

…I've already did this yesterday.

\- Can you help me find her other symbionts? - Nate asked. Karol and I nodded and started to walk through the corridors. The cybercat in my arms fell asleep sometime in the way.

Soundchip's P.O.V

Knockout and Breakdown promised me that they weren't going to tell Soundwave that I'm blind. I thank them for this.

I can feel my surroundings not only with my other senses, but also with my braids and panels. Knockout already figured it out, but Breakdown asked me to explain the entire thing for him.

I'm much more sociable than Soundwave. It was always like that. It only took me a few moments to open myself for the Vehicon, Nate, and even less to open for Breakdown and Knockout.

\- So, let me see this right: you and Soundwave were separated when you were younglings when they kidnapped Soundwave and forced him to be a gladiator, you tried to use Ravage to set him free and Soundwave turned him into one of his symbionts so that he wouldn't die, your broterly bond faded after vorns without any contact with each other, you joined the Decepticons when the war started and spent other vorns searching for Soundwave, losing your optics and one symbiont in the process, met an Autobot who deserted and saved you from dying, you two spent more vorns in deep space until you tracked the Nemesis and now you're here determinate to re-attach your family relationship with Soundwave?

I nodded, looking at Breakdown who was panting from speaking this whole thing.

\- Pretty much it. - I answered - I feel glad I found him now.

\- Why? - It was Knockout's time to ask.

\- My creation-day is in a few cycles. - I answered, counting on my fingers - About… five days according to this planet's rotation cycle.

\- Really? - Breakdown asked - How many vorns you're completing?

\- 17. - I answered, trying to verify if I counted right, when suddenly I felt a sharp digit brushing against my cheek.

My body is covered in biolights. The purple pieces of my armor are covered in lilac biolights, the black pieces in white and my silver protoform is covered in pink biolights. Those glow brighter than the others, and for sure call attention.

Knockout is tracing the biolights in my faceplates with his index finger.

\- K-Knockout? - I asked.

\- You have pretty biolights. - He said. I allowed myself to smile a bit.

\- Thanks. - I replied, holding his hand in place before he could reach the ones in my neck.

He gave me a weird smile and opened his mouth to say something, but the intercom beeped and soon Starscream's voice was heard.

_\- Soundchip, report now._

\- Duty calls guys. - I said, putting my visor back - I'll be right back.

Breakdown's P.O.V

I watched while Soundchip left the sickbay, before turning to see Knockot with an amused grin on his faceplates.

\- Why have you done that? - I asked. I saw how embarrassed Chip was when he started to brush her biolights. I now by experience that they are sensitive.

\- Breakdown, when was the last time you saw such a pretty femme like her? - He asked.

\- She is indeed a pretty thing to look at, but maybe you should get to know her before trying anything? - I answered.

\- You're almost sounding like you… - He stopped, optics wide in realization. I felt my faceplates heat up - Don't tell me that you have a crush on her!

When I didn't answered, he started to laugh.

\- Primus, you have a crush! - He yelled - A crush on Soundwave's sister by Primus' sake!

I just want to sink in a hole right now.

Soundchip's P.O.V (again)

I walked through the halls and guess what? I'm lost again.

It's not my fault if all the walls feel equal. Functional optics would come in hand now. Not even my braids are helping finding my way here.

I'll have to ask Soundwave for a map later…

\- Chip! - I've heard someone calling.

\- Nate! - I greeted. I saw two other Vehicons with him. The mech is holding Frostmane, the femme have Jara in her shoulder and Cisa in wrapped around Nate's leg.

\- We found them in the halls. - Nate said. Cisa started to slither until me. I took the hint and opened my legpating, allowing her to come back to her rest place. Jara hopped out of the femme's shoulder and I helped him back to his own dock between my wings. Frostmane climbed his until between my shoulders.

\- Thanks. - I whispered, shy about the other Vehicons.

\- Don't be shy sweetie. - The femme said, walking until me and placing a gentle hand in my shoulder - I'm K4-R0L, but you can call me Karol.

Karol pointed at the other Vehicon.

\- That's ST-3V3, but we call him Steve. - She said again. Steve waved his hand.

\- Hi. - I said, more confident now - Nate, I'm lost… again.

He laughed and wrapped his hand around mine.

\- Vehicon taxi service. Where do you need to go?

\- Control room. - I answered, giggling.

-Let's go then. - He said - Bye guys.

Karol and Steve waved goodbye and Nate and I started to run across the halls, laughing and teasing each other until we stumbled upon Soundwave in one hall.

Nate froze immediately and let go of my hand. Soundwave seemed like he needed to say something, but I don't want to let Stascream waiting.

\- Not now Soundwave, I'm in a hurry. - I said. Nate got the hint and grabbed my hand again. We ran right past Soundwave and as soon as he was out of sight, we started to have fun again.

\- Lassie, your brother is a ninja! He always appears from nowhere when you less expects! - Nate said. I couldn't help but giggle and agree.

When we arrived at the bridge we were both panting and giggling under our breath, capturing everyone's attention.

\- See you later lassie. - Nate said, letting go of my hand and walking down the hall. I waved him goodbye and walked until Starscream.

\- Wanted to see me? - I whispered, making sure that only he could listen me.

\- Your brother detected a new energon deposit earlier. - He said pointing at a glowing screen behind him. My braids took a while to form the entire image, but soon I saw that there were coordinates. I nodded once, motioning him to continue.

\- For you to prove your utility to the Decepticon cause, I want you to lead a group of drones to scout the area.

I nodded, smiling. My first real mission! He dismissed me and said that the drones were already waiting in the flight deck.

I found my way without having to ask no one (only Primus knows how), and arrived to see a squad of Eradicons waiting. I walked until the edge of the deck, transformed and flew in the direction of the coordinates given to me, the Eradicons following close.

When we arrived, I found myself surprised to see a group of Autobots there.

Arcee's P.O.V

Bulkhead and I got out of the cave together. Optimus and Bumblebee stood behind to give us cover if the 'Cons decided to show up.

\- The cave is filled with energon and no sign of Decepticons anywhere. - Bulk said, excited.

He had to say that.

Almost immediately after he finished talking, a squad of Eradicons and a Decepticon femme I never saw before arrived.

Primus, she looks like Soundwave!

The femme seemed to be surprised to see us there. She regained her composure and took an electrical whiplash from her waist, assuming a battle stance. The Eradicons drew their weapons out.

I drew my arm blades out and the other did the same with their blasters.

A tense moment passed between us, before the femme slowly nodded her head once, and the Eradicons charged at us.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus engaged the Eradicons and I went straight for this femme. She dodged every hit I threw at her until I was able to cut her cheek a little. Her pink biolights turned red and she turned her head slowly to face me.

\- Very well… - She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear - My turn.

She threw her whiplash at me and it wrapped around my arm. She tossed me to a bolder before she used it to bring me closer to her.

Her faceplates were inexpressive as the panels covering her braids started to glow white.

Suddenly, someone tossed her aside and I fell in the ground, looking up to see Optimus in a way looking like he just punched someone. I got up and looked at the femme to see her smiling at us in an evil way.

And then, Optimus screamed in agony.

He fell to the ground with a hand over the main energon line in his neck and I saw a white cybercat hopping out of his shoulders with her mouth covered in energon and a Decepticon insignia in her forehead.

\- Ratchet, we need a bridge! - I shouted in my - And prepare the sickbay!

Frostmane's P.O.V

Chip deployed me while Optimus Prime was helping the Autobot femme. She commanded me to gain her some time to recover, and an idea sprouted in my mind.

I climbed all the way until the Prime's neck and bit down the main energon line in there. The Autobot femme panicked before she asked for a portal and they left.

Chip walked until me and picked me in her lap, giving me a tight hug.

\- Saved my spark Frostmane. - She said, stroking my ears - And the energon.

I purred happy in her arms before Jara hopped out of his dock

\- The cave. Go. - She commanded. He nodded his little head and jumped all the way until the cave.

I licked the cut in her cheek tom stop the energon from leaking.

\- Don't worry about that Frosty. - She said, putting me in the ground and pulling a rag and a band aid out of her subspace. She cleaned the wound and placed the band aid over the cut. I don't understand how she can do such things without seeing.

She squatted down in place and used the rag to clean the energon out of my mouth.

\- _Chip, the place is full of energon and no other Autobots. - _Jara said over our link.

\- Okay. Come back now.

She looked at me and smiled.

\- Get back. - She commanded. I nodded and climbed in her shoulders, going back to my dock. I've heard Jara doing the same shortly after.

Our first real mission, and it was a complete success.


	5. Sleep

Soundwave's P.O.V

I am proud to know that Soundchip secured an entire energon deposit alone.

Even more because she did this without seeing.

Starscream even gave himself the work of caress Frostmane's ears for her victory against Optimus Prime. I can feel Ravage's proud over the link.

He confirmed earlier that Frostmane is indeed his mate.

After Stascream sent the mining drones, he asked for everyone but Chip to leave, so I left and went straight to my workstation. Frostmane wanted to spent some time with Ravage, so she asked me to look after her symbionts for a while, so the three of them are with me as well.

And all the way, a thought kept flashing in the back of my processor.

Soundchip is a beautiful femme. It is a fact that never passed unnoticed whenever we met someone new.

When she was a sparkling, it was merely our creators' friends talking about how cute she was and how lucky they were for having her. When she grew up a little more it was her schoolyard friends' teasing her.

And when our creators died and we were left on our own, whenever I wasn't around it was about mechs and femmes thinking that she was a pleasure drone.

It was a hard time for both of us, but I can only imagine how she survived when I was kidnapped.

Our bond faded after years without seeing each other, but at first I could feel that she was trying to fight against something, even thought I could not figure what.

It would only take a desperate measure for her to risk Ravage's life. He told me that a strange black, yellow and purple femme came to her a few days after I was kidnapped. She deployed all of her symbionts to look for energon for them, but he remembers to have listened that femme talking about a "good opportunity" for her or something.

And when they came back, she was crying and there was a weird symbol tattooed in her hip joint.

I have a feeling of who that femme may be, but I don't remember seeing any unusual marks in her frame beyond her biolights. Probably it faded with time or she covered it.

Ravage didn't knew what the tattoo meant, and Chip didn't mentioned anything.

Oh well. When we re-attach our bond today I'll get to see what I missed.

Breakdonw's P.O.V

I'm afraid of what Knockout can do now that he knows I have a crush on Chip. It's not a secret that he loves a good gossip.

I made my way back to my chamber when we realized we had nothing to do. None of the drones that went with Soundchip to secure the energon deposit survived the encounter with the Autobots.

I entered in my room and lay on my berth, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before I felt recharge slipping into my processor.

Before I could realize, I fell in recharge.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

I checked my internal chronometer to see that I only recharged for two Earth hours. I got out of my berth and smiled to see to see Chip standing in front of me when I opened the door.

My smile faded when I saw she was crying.

Before I could ask what happened, she wrapped her arms around my and started to cry on my stomach. I hugged her back.

\- Chip, do you want to come in? - I asked. She nodded slowly, but didn't moved.

So, I brilliantly decided to pick her bridal style and take her in.

She didn't tried to get out of my arms. I sat down on my berth and she sat on my lap, continuing to cry. I stroked her shoulder with my thumb digit to calm her down.

When she calmed down enough I raised her head to look at me.

\- What happened? - I asked.

\- Can you keep a secret? - She asked. I nodded yes and gave a good look on her to see if she was hurt.

She seems to be unharmed, but I saw the scratches in her wings and in her hip joint.

She told me that when she came back from her mission, Starscream ordered everyone to leave but her. She deployed her symbionts and made her report.

But what Stascream did after filled my spark with sorrow and rage. Sorrow for Chip and rage for Starscream.

She cried during the entire explanation and after it, until she ended up falling asleep in my lap.

I didn't felt like moving her, afraid that I might wake her up, so I did my best to find a good position to recharge without waking her up. I ended up finding a comfortable position for both of us, with me leaning against my pillows (that are leaning in the wall) and she sleeping in my lap.

I covered us both and fell in recharge again.


	6. Every Pain Fades In Time

Soundchip's P.

I woke up to see a pair of bulky blue arms around me.

As the memories of yesterday started to flow, I felt a mix of sadness and joy. Sadness for what Starscream tried and joy for Breakdown being there for me.

Again, only Primus knows how I found his room, but I'm happy that I did. I needed someone to talk to.

Nate told me to never, NEVER tell him or any other Vehicon a secret, otherwise the entire ship would know this secret. He warned me to never tell anything to Knockout as well.

Seeing that Starscream is the reason the secret exists, I only had two mechs left: Sounds and Breakdown. Seeing that one of them is my older brother and (according to Nate) the most mysterious mech in this ship and the other is a mech that I only know for three days, my choice seemed to be obvious.

So why did I decided to go for Breakdown instead?

I nestled better in Breakdown's chest trying to not wake him up, but failed.

He groaned a little and woke up.

\- Hi. – He greeted. I smiled and relaxed.

\- Are you better? – He asked, rubbing his thumb digit against my shoulder. I nodded once and ignored the images my braids were forming. It's the closest thing I came to offlining optics.

\- Chip, why did you came for me and not for your brother? - He asked. I shrugged and sighed, allowing my frame to enjoy the heat coming from his bigger frame.

Being a seeker came with good and bad things. The good things are agility, sensorial sensibility (wings) and speed. The worse thing is that our frames are too thin and/or small to conserve heat for very long.

\- Soundwave is not good with emotions. - I answered, looking into his bright yellow optics - Starscream hurts me emotionally.

The memories started to flow again, making my spark ache.

_Starscream took a few steps closer to me and started to brush his claws against the biolights in my wings, scratching the paint._

_\- S-Starscream? - I asked, walking a step back._

_I felt my faceplates heat up when I realized he was giving too much attention to my hips. I painted that Primus dammed mark, so that nobody could see it._

_\- I knew there was something about you... - He whispered, grabbing my right hip. He scratched the pain until the tattoo was visible, much to my despair._

_\- …But a pleasure drone? - He asked, laughing. That's why the tattoo meant._

_But he got it all wrong._

_\- I never sold energon to any mech or femme. - I shouted at him - Having the mark doesn't mean I did._

_\- Do not take me for a fool. - He whispered again._

_\- I swear on Allspark, I never did! - I replied - The femme that offered me the opportunity was known for marking the ones she thought would fit so that she could recognize them if they came for her later!_

_He slapped me across the face and started to call me names and say things I never did. He only stopped when I remembered him who I was the sister of._

\- You spent the entire night here. I'm betting Soundwave is worried. - Breakdown muttered, taking me out of my thoughts.

I didn't told him how I get the mark, but I swore that I never sold energon to no one. And against Starscream, he believed it.

\- Don't worry about him. - I replied - I'll wash up and meet him. If you don't mind of course.

He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and got out of his berth, going for his washracks.

Breakdown's P.O.V

Chip disappeared behind the doors of the washracks. I don't mind at all.

After spending a few vorns with Knockout, anyone can use my washracks and be quicker than him to finish.

Chip took less than half an hour to get out of the washracks. A speed record judging by the other femmes I met.

\- I can help you buffing these scratches out of your armor. - I said when she got out. I could see that she was really uncomfortable about them.

\- If you can help me cover… the mark, it will be more than enough. - She answered.

\- Chip, if you never sold energon to any mech or femme, why do you have the tattoo? - I asked - It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.

\- It… - She started - …It happened shortly after Soundwave and I were separated.

She took a deep breath and continued.

\- I had just sent my symbionts to look for energon for us when a strange black, yellow and purple femme with those weird extra legs came and said she had an opportunity for me. It happens that she wanted me to work for her as a pleasure drone. I refused of course, but then she grabbed me and tattooed the mark in my hip. I've learned later that this femme had the habit of marking her preys to recognize them in case they searched for her later.

I think I know who this femme is.

I keep paint cans in my room just in case Knockout has an accident and his paint is over. I didn't had paint exactly in her armor's shade of purple, but it ended up fitting. Once the tattoo she wanted to cover only occupied a small place in her hip joint, it was hard to see the difference of colors.

We got out of my chamber and walked side by side through the corridors, talking and laughing. Three Vehicons passed through us. I thought that Chip was going to be shy and stop talking, but I was wrong.

\- Wassup lassie? No need for Vehicon taxi-service today? - One of the Vehicons asked, laughing.

\- I think so Nate. - She answered, laughing as well - Bye guys!

When they disappeared I looked at her with that "what?" look.

\- Nate, Steve and Karol are friends. - She answered. I smiled and we continued our little talk until we reached the rec. room to refuel.

Soundwave's P.O.V

I'm worried. I couldn't find Chip in the cameras after she left the bridge, and she didn't returned to our chamber at night. She wasn't there in the morning either.

I am now walking through the halls looking for her when I saw three Vehicons ahead of me. I recognized one of them as the one who was with Soundchip yesterday before Chip went on that mission.

I walked until them, making them turn and look at me.

\- Soundwave, sir! - The femme Vehicon greeted - What can we do for you?

\- _Chip? - _I played a record from Azure's voice the day Chip arrived.

\- Last time we saw her she was going to the rec. room with Breakdown. - One of the mechs answered - Probably to get some energon.

\- I'm sure she was planning on seeing you after that. - The other mech said. I nodded once and made my way until the rec. room.

Karol's P.O.V

I don't know if it is because I'm a femme, or because I have a glitch in my processer, but I'm not as afraid of the officers as the other Vehicons.

Soundwave used to be an exception, but now that Chip is my friend I've lost my fear of him as well.

\- I must confess, it's weird to see Soundwave showing concern for anyone. - Nate comented, looking at me.

\- He cares about her. - I answered - And she didn't showed up the entire night, so he has a reason to be concerned.

\- How do you know? - Steve asked. We started to walk down the hall and talking.

\- He asked me to watch the cameras for a while. -I answered - He had something to do, so I assumed his post. I saw when Chip got out of the bridge and went on autopilot mode until she reached Breakdown's room.

\- She spent the night with Breakdown? - Nate asked again. I nodded.

\- She seemed to be mad. Her wings and hip joint were scratched… - I added - …and I could tell she was crying when she got out of the bridge.

\- Starscream, what have you done this time… - Steve muttered.

\- I'm sorry? - I asked.

\- I was working in the bridge when Chip came back from a mission. - He answered - He asked for everyone but her to leave.

\- Let mount this story… - Nate said, placing a hand in his chin, thoughtfully - Chip was given a mission. When she came back, Starscream ordered to be left alone with her. When she got out of the bridge, she had scratches in relatively sensitive places in her body and was crying. She went for Breakdown, probably for comfort, and ended up spending the night with him.

\- If Chip is as half emotionless as Soundwave, Starscream must've gotten in her nerve. - I observed.

\- Or, he knows something about her that not even Soundwave knows. - Nate spoke again - They were separated for vorns after all. Who knows who she met or what happened to her in this period?

\- We know that Soundwave lost his creators when he was young. - Steve said - So he was the only family Chip had left. If losing him wasn't traumatizing enough, something else must've happened. And if Starscream got to know her during this time, he might know something that he can use to manipulate her. And if that is the case, who knows what he can…

\- This we will never know. - I cut him - Chip might find comfort in Soundwave and Breakdown, but we are her friends as well. What means that we have to be there for her when she needs us.

\- Karol is right, Steve. - Nate agreed with me - We are in a war. She might not have them forever, so we have to be there for her.

\- Not only for her… - I said again - …but for Soundwave and Breakdown if something happens to her.


	7. Marks

C0-R4's (Cora) P.O.V

This is really starting to concern me.

I've been feeling really bad in the past weeks. My mate, T4R4 (Tara), is concerned for me, but I don't feel into bothering Breakdown and Knockout with something that I'm sure it's going to fade in time.

The Vehicon never stops flowing. Most of the time is just gossip or someone needing someone to assume his or her post for a while.

Recently, one Vehicon in particular have been really talkative.

K4-R0L has been fluttering something about a new femme that arrived a few days ago. They say she is Soundwave's younger sister and that they are her friends and things like that.

The quantity of femme Vehicons is very small, but they sure know how to build a reputation. Karol is known for being daring, but is far from being a liar.

But her story hardly seems plausible.

I am walking through the halls with Tara by my side.

\- Cora, please. - He begged, holding my hand - Just a quick visit. You have nothing to lose.

\- Tara, I'm not going to bother Knockout for a simple cold. - I said.

\- It's not a cold. - He replied - You're not okay.

I was about to reply, but a sudden wave of weakness made me fall to my knees.

\- CORA! - Tara panicked, kneeling by my side and helping me up - That's it! I'll be taking you to the sickbay whether you like it or not.

\- Tara? Cora? - I've heard a female voice above us. Karol is there, and seems to be worried. She ran until us and helped Tara to lift me up.

\- Tara, what happened? - She asked.

\- He's been feeling very bad for the past weeks. - My mate answered, stroking my back gently - But he refused to go to the sickbay.

Karol nodded and focused on helping Tara. Dizziness overflew me and I passed out.

Karol's P.O.V

Cora can be very stubborn when he wants to, but I never thought he would get to the point of ignoring a medical problem. Tara is a friend, and I know how much he is concerned for his mate.

It's not uncommon to find a drone with a mate. Most of the crew has or had a mate and some even formed trines. Steve used to be obsessed with Starscream when they first met, but his interest faded to the point that the closest thing he does to admire him is stare his aft 24 hours per week, so he did not refused when Nate and I invited him to form a trine. That's why people see the three of us together most of the time.

Soundchip's P.O.V

Soundwave sprouted in the rec. room shortly after Breakdown and I finished our rations. I explained him what happened and why I had chosen to go for Breakdown instead of him.

He understood and now we are just walking together in the halls.

\- Soundwave, do you think Knockout knows how to do tattoos? - I asked, looking at him. He shrugged and his visor lit up with a question sign.

\- I want to cover that mark in my hip and thought that maybe I could tattoo something beautiful over it. - I answered - Seeing that Knockout definitely knows how take care of his paintjob maybe he also knows how to tattoo.

Soundwave nodded, showing that he understood. Suddenly, my ringed and I opened the message.

"_K4-R0L - CHIP! WE NEED YOU IN THE SICKBAY, NOW!"_

\- Soundwave, someone's in trouble. - I said - I have to go!

He nodded again and I ran until the sickbay, trying hard to remember the way Nate taught me. I didn't get lost this time and arrived at the sickbay in record time.

The door flushed open and I saw Karol and two other Vehicons, one of them lying in a berth and the other by his side, stroking his helm.

-Chip, this is Cora. - Karol said, pointing at the drone in the berth - And that is his mate Tara.

\- What happened? - I asked, shyness replaced with professionalism in a matter of seconds.

\- He's been feeling bad for the past weeks. - Tara answered - But didn't to come here to check.

\- We brought him here because he passed out in the corridor. - Karol finished for him. I know how much it hurts for a bonded couple to see each other suffering.

I nodded and went for a hand-scanner. Knockout made sure that I knew where to find everything over here.

I came back and started the scan. The scanner beeped and I panicked to see that Cora's energon levels were depleted.

\- Karol, I need your help. - I said, looking at her. She nodded - He needs energon, now. Get a cube.

She nodded again and went to get a cube. I went to find a support to start the IV drip. When Karol came back, I smiled to see that she brought an extra cube.

-Thanks. - I said, getting one of the cubes and starting the drip. I took the liberty to mix a few nutrients in the energon to make sure he was going to be just fine.

\- What happened to him? - Tara asked, sounding concerned.

\- I'm not sure. - I answered, grabbing the scanner again and looking at the results - As far as I can see, there's something in his spark-chamber. I need to wait until this thing finishes processing the data to know what.

Tara lowered his head to look at his mate.

\- Hey, don't worry. - I said, placing a gentle hand in his shoulder - I'm sure he will be alright.

\- You think? - Tara asked, sounding happier.

\- I know. - I answered - And I'm also going to do my best to make him feel better.

Knockout's P.O.V

I left the sickbay to refuel and found Breakdown in the rec. room.

\- Well, hello you. - I greeted, getting a cube of energon and sitting beside him.

-Hi. - He said back, not really looking at me.

-What's in your mind Breakdown? - I asked, taking a sip from my cube.

-Soundchip slept with me last night. - He answered, making me split what I had just drank - Not the way you're thinking!

-Excuse me, do you bother to explain? - I asked, taking a rag out of my subspace and cleaning the mess I did.

-Starscream hurts her. -He answered - He learned something about her past and started to throw it in her face. She came for me later for comfort and ended up sleeping. I didn't wanted to wake her up so I let her sleep in my chamber.

\- Primus, you really like that femme. - I said, drinking my cube slowly.

\- What can I do? - He said, finally looking at me - She is just that way.

I smiled. I must admit that I feel happy that Breakdown finally found something that makes him real happy.

When I finished my cube, the two of us started to walk back to the sickbay.

And I found myself surprised to see Soundchip in there.

There's a femme Vehicon helping her taking care of a mech Vehicon who is recharging in a berth with another Vehicon beside him.

-Knockout, Breakdown! - Chip greeted, walking until us - I could use some help, c'mon.

The Vehicon standing beside the one in the berth and the femme helping Chip made a short explanation for us while Chip showed me the lectures she got from the scanner.

\- Resuming, there's something in his spark chamber that's draining the energon he consumes and making him feel weak. - Chip finished while I read the data - I have a theory, but wanted a second opinion.

\- Wait until the results are ready. - I said, placing the scanner in a table - For now, we wait him wake up.

Chip nodded.

\- Knockout, this is Karol. - She said, pulling the femme Vehicon closer - And those are Cora and Tara.

\- Are they bonded? - I couldn't help but ask - They sure act like they are.

Karol nodded and Chip smiled.

-Knockout, do you know how to tattoo? - Chip asked, looking at me.

-Why? - I asked. I will not lie, I do know a thing or two about tattoos, but why Chip wants to mark her pretty body?

\- I have an ugly mark. - She answered, placing a digit-tip in her hip joint. I could see a spot where the purple was darker - It brings me sadness whenever I have to look at it, so I thought that maybe I could cover it with something beautiful.

I smiled.

\- I'm not going to lie I know a few things about tattoo. - I said - I can try and do one for you.

Chip's smile grew wider and she nodded.

\- I just need a base. - I added.

-I'll search for one. - She said - Thank you KO.

-No problem Chip.

...

_**So, I want to thank A-Mais-Pura-Preguiça-Do-Mundo for giving me the idea of covering Chip's tattoo with another, beautiful one.**_

_**What do you think that Chip should tattoo? And what do you think that is happening with Cora?**_

_**See ya in the next chapter with answeres for these questions!**_


	8. Alissa

**_Quick info about the drones of this story, they are based off of real life people:_**

**_1-Karol is based of off Karolina, a good friend and a TF lover like me;_**

**_2-Steve is based of off my other fried Gustavo, and I called him Steve because every TFP fic I read has a Vehicon called Steve;_**

**_3-Nate is based of off Iasmin, a very special person that played a fundamental part in my life by helping me find my inner strenghts;_**

**_4-Cora and Tara are based of off Nick and Arthur, the twins that were a thorn in my side for very long before becoming good friends;_**

**_5-Alissa is based of off Thalita, my first real friend and a very shy, but curious girl who stays by my side in every situation no mather the cost;_**

**_6-Ciano is based of off Clara, that is the sweetness in the flesh and one of my most trusted friends;_**

**_7-And Cocoa, a drone that will appear later in this or another story, will be based of off Gisele, the responsible for showing me that my special talent is creativity and the one who incouraged me to start writing stories alongside Vitoria, another friend._**

**_There will be more notes atthe chapter end, so read to know more and enjoy the story._**

NAT3's (Nate) P.O.V

Information never stops, especially in the Vehicon . The recent news are undoubtedly the most amazing we received in a long, long time.

Cora, the Seeker-Drone, is carrying.

Chip came to me shortly after the rumors stared to run, and told me that it was true.

\- Nate, is there any unofficial medics among the drones? – She asked, looking at me. I know that her optics are looking right into my visor.

\- A few. – I answered – For example, there's 4NU-3, or Anue and 714-N4, or Tiana. There are others, but the most skilled is undoubtedly AL-1S-S4, Alissa.

\- Can you take me to her? – She asked again, smiling.

\- Sure. But I'll warn you, Alissa is very coward. Even for drone standards.

\- What do you mean?

\- I won't lie, we all are afraid of the officers. Your brother, Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, I was afraid of you when we first met.

\- What made you change your mind?

\- You have something special about you, Chip. – She tilted her head in a confused manner – There something about you… something strange and wonderful at the same time. You inspire trust.

She smiled a bit and blushed, taking a few braids out of her face.

\- Back to Alissa? – She asked.

\- Oh, right. – I answered – Alissa's fear for the officers is beyond anything we've ever seen. You better have patience.

She nodded and we started to walk until Alissa's room. We stumbled upon her mate in the way.

\- Ciano! – I called, running until him. He turned and his visor brightened up a little.

\- Nate. – He greeted, stopping when he saw Chip. He lowered his head a little.

\- No need for that dude. - I said, placing a hand in his shoulder – Chip, this is C14-N0, or Ciano. He is Alissa's mate.

She smiled and waved her hand at him. He seemed to tense up a little, but relaxed once he saw her smile and waved back.

\- Ciano, we are looking for Alissa. – I said and felt his frame tense up again.

\- Don't worry. – Chip whispered – I only want to talk with her.

Ciano slowly nodded, leading us until where Alissa was. She was at the sparring room patching an Eradicon who had an injured wing.

\- Alissa. – Ciano called, waling until be beside her. She dismissed the Eradicon and walked until him.

\- What is it sweetspark? – She asked. Ciano pointed at us and Alissa immediately froze, lowering her head and holding her hands together over her tummy.

Soundchip's P.O.V

Alissa really seems to be afraid. Afraid is little, she is terrified.

I walked until her and felt her shaking more as closer as I got.

\- Alissa? – I whispered. She started to shake more – Alissa, look at me.

When she didn't accomplish, I placed a gentle hand under her chin and slowly raised her head until her visor was directed to mine. She tensed under my touch and I felt sad for her.

\- Alissa, I need your help. - I whispered again. I let go of her chin and she looked at me. I could tell she was surprised and smiled.

\- A certain drone told you are a skilled medic. – I said, pointing at Nate behind me.

\- U-unofficial medic ma'am. – She said, her voice cracking a little. Ciano placed a comforting hand on her back, between her wings.

\- I really need your help, Alissa. – I said, trying to sound as gentle as I could - But I want you to trust me first.

I felt something expanding around me. Whatever it was it soon achieved Alissa, and her shaking stopped.

\- Yes ma'am. – She said, this time sounding happier. I smiled at her.

Alissa's P.O.V

There's something about her.

\- Alissa, can you come with me? – She asked, smiling warmly. I felt that flux hit me again, but it's not like any other flux. It's gentle and inspires confidence and I am certain it is coming from Soundchip.

I nodded and followed her as she made her way to the sickbay.

\- Excuse me ma'am, but why do you need me? – I asked, still a little scared. The flux hit me again and I relaxed.

\- Alissa, call me Chip. – She asked, gently – Well, have you heard about Cora?

\- The carrying seeker-drone? Yes.

\- I… uh… I have no idea how to take care of a sparked 'bot. – She admitted, rubbing the back of her head – Experience fails me at that point. Cora will need help. Medical help, and I don't really trust KO and Break to help.

\- Why not? – I dared to ask, preparing myself for the slap.

My fear from the officers came after a series of beatdowns I received from Starscream after stumbling upon him in a mood swing.

My body hurts by simply remembering it.

\- Would you trust a fumbling or a selfish mech to look after a sparked 'bot? – She asked, chuckling and smiling. I found myself giggling as well – But Soundwave did told me that the drones used to have sparklings before you arrived at this planet.

\- That's pretty much how we used to keep our ranks high.

\- So I'm trusting you can help me at this point, Alissa.

**_..._**

_**So, I know I've spent a long time without updating, but I have good reasons:**_

**_One, I've been really sick in the past days. Have I ever mentioned I have been in a hospital for an entire month when I was younger due to this same problem? I'm not sure what's called but I know it sucks._**

**_Two, school's been keeping me busy. Only this month I have three class presentations to perform._**

**_Three, my paternal grandparents decided to pay us a visit last week and I couldn't get close to the computer._**

**_Four, my best friend has attention deficit and _****_dyscalculia, so_****_ the class council has put me in charge of lecturing her. With the tests week coming closer and closer, I have plenty of job to do._**

**_And finally, my other best friend Vitoria, also known as PrincessofCrossovers here in , have been planning on a new crossover, one that I particularly think it's great:_**

**_There's a reason why my DeviantArt is TF-WoW-MLP: Transformers, World of Warcraft and My Little Pony, my three favorite fandons. PrincessofCrossovers had the brilliant idea of crossing WoW and TFP. She was going to use her own game characters, but her account was hacked and got banned forever._**

**_She is one of the main reasons why I sarted the Fanfic thing, so I will help her by writting _****_with her and letting her use my game characters, meaning that as soon as we start the story will be posted in both her and my accounts._**

**_I hope to get some reviews at that story, mainly because I simply cant believe no one ever considered a crossover between WoW and TFP, or simply looked at Predaking's beast mode and thought that he looked like Deathwing._**

**_Anyway, see ya next time!_**


	9. Insight (Operation: Breakdown, part one)

_**We're getting coser to the end fellas! T**__**he end will be divided in two or three chapters and one final chapter for all of you to know how I had the idea, the origins and first tries for the fanfic. Yes, all of my fics will have that end. You're not forced to read it, but I think that it would be very cool if you did, especially because that's where I'll let you know if there's going to be or not a sequel or even a prequel for this fic AND ideas about future fanfics that could use some love and outside ideas!**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it!**_

No one's P.O.V

Two months.

Two months since Soundchip arrived. One month and three weeks since Cora and Tara learned that they were going to be creators. One month and three weeks since Chip and Alissa started to work together. One month since Chip and Breakdown started a relationship.

And mere three weeks since Lord Megatron emerged from stasis.

The former gladiator found himself surprised once he learned about Soundchip's presence in the warship, but warmed up for her surprisingly fast. It was rumored that she became a confident for him at a point that not even Soundwave had been able to. Megatron also seemed to be happy once he learned about the drones' sparkling.

Knockout covered Soundchip's mark as he promised, and she was very pleased with the result. She herself drew the base.

Basically, it was the silhouette of a cat. It's tail was raised high above the rest of the body, forming a musical note. Several points and lines adorned the surroundings of the cat.

Knockout also had the brilliant idea of using glowing paint in a few points of the tattoo, giving it a neon-like appearance.

Tara wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, pulling Cora closer to him. Cora giggled and rested a hand over his lightly swollen abdomen.

\- How do you want to call it? – Tara asked, stroking between his mate's wings.

\- Chip still don't know if we'll be having a mech or a femme. – Cora answered, nestling in Tara's chest – But I'd like to call it Cocoa.

\- Cocoa… - Tara repeated – It works for mech and femme. I loved it.

Cora giggled and was about to reply, when the doors of their chamber opened to reveal Alissa and Chip. Chip was holding a big box and Alissa was pulling a small cart behind her.

\- Doctress in the house! – Alissa joked, flicking her wings playfully – Routine check-up for Cora and…

\- Cocoa. – Tara said, getting up and helping Chip with the box – We will call it Cocoa.

\- I like it. – Chip said, putting the box I a nearby table. She gave a good look at her new tattoo, smiling.

\- Someone's happy. – Cora played while Alissa scanned him – I liked your tattoo Chip. It fits you and the glowing lines combine with your biolights.

\- Thanks Cora!

Alissa giggled. She loved Soundchip's company.

Truth be told, she was terrified when they first met, but after a few days, talks and walks, she saw how wrong she was by ever fearing.

Chip had a gift.

She had been able to see beyond Soundwave's cold and emotionless nature to trust and love him. She saw beyond Breakdown's brutality and clumsiness to become his femmefriend. She saw beyond Knockout's vanity and became his best friend. After Starscream's beat down, she found in her spark to pity him and take care of him until he was better.

She looked at each one of the drones and saw individuals instead of, well… drones. She saw Nate's kindness, Karol's loyalty, Steve's passion, Tara's integrity, Ciano's generosity, Cora's confidence and Alissa's honesty.

Soundhip had Insight.

Soundchip's P.O.V

I followed Starscream and Soundwave as the two of them made their way to the control room.

Soundwave and I finally restored our bond. The things between us are setting up, but I'm not done with him yet. My goal is to make us be like when we were kids.

When I saw the state Lord Megatron had left Starscream after that thing in the Artic, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He begged me to forgive him.

Knockout never looked at me in that way again. He made my tattoo and now we're BFFs. It's hilarious how much that mech acts like a femme when no one is looking.

Lord Megatron is far from being the tyrant everyone thinks he is. Despite knowing me for such a short period of time, he trusts me to keep his secrets, secrets that not even Soundwave is aware of. The mech has a tender spark.

The drones are the best friends I could ask for. Nate, Steve and Carol help me get over my shyness while Alissa and Ciano help me in the sickbay when KO and Break can't. As for Tara and Cora, I'm happy by them simply trusting me enough for take care of Cocoa before and after he or she is born.

Breakdown… well, what can I say? He is brute yes, but he can also be gentle and caring when he wants to. I'm lucky for have him as my mechfriend.

Speaking of him, he hasn't showed up in a while. I wonder why Starscream wants me to be with him and Soundwave while he says whatever he needs to lord Megatron.

The doors opened.

\- Lord Megatron. – Starscram called – I fear Breakdown has gone missing.

Wait what?

\- The Autobots? – Our leader asked, not bothering to turn around.

\- According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave… - He pointed at my brother – Breakdown was abducted by humans.

\- What? – I asked, turning to see Soundwave – Why didn't you tell me?

He merely looked at me.

\- Your point, Starscream? – Megatron asked, not even bothering with the fact that I'm about to freak out right here, right now.

\- My strongest recommendation we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible by this outrage!

\- Breakdown is on his own.

\- What? Master please, just let me… - I started.

\- No, Soundchip. – He cut off – If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him.

\- But Breakdown is a key player in our… - Starscream tried, but the glare Megatron sho him was more than enough – Uh… your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron.

He turned on his heels and left, mumbling to himself.

That's all? He's going to give up like that?

Well, I won't.

\- Lord Megatron, I beg of you! – I implored – I'll go alone I necessary, but please, give me a chance to find him!

Lord Megatron sighed, turning and placing a gentle hand in my shoulder.

\- I'm sorry Soundchip, but I'm afraid I cannot allow such mission.

He removed his hand and turned his back to me. I felt the coolant tears forming in my optics.

No. No crying Chip. You're stronger than that.

And smarter. And stealthier. And have an idea.

I left the room, not really paying Soundwave many attention as he tried to stop me.

I know what I'll do, and with who I'll do.

…..

\- So tell me again, you're going on a mission to rescue Breakdown against lord Megatron's will? – Nate asked, looking at me from his work on the monitor in Soundwave's workstation.

\- Precisely.

\- And why do you need me to hack your brother's firewalls?

\- Because I need to know where he was captured to know where to start searching.

\- Oh lassie, you'll be on so much trouble if you get caught.

\- You'll be in much more trouble if they learn that you know how to hack Sounds' firewalls. How did you learned that anyway?

\- Steve knows a thing or two about hacking. He used to do that a lot to spy on Starscream.

I rolled my optics. The montor lit up and Nate started to search through recent entries.

Karol and Alissa are on guard on the door and will tell us if Soundwave comes. I had Steve and Ciano to distract him.

\- Found it. – Nate said, pointing at a set of coordinates on the screen – He was here when disappeared. It's an old human ghost town.

I took a print of the coordinates and Nate shut the monitor down. We got out of the room to be met by Karol, Alissa, Steve and Ciano outside.

\- Where Soundwave? – I asked.

\- No sign of him anywhere. – Steve answered.

\- Told ya lassie, your bro is a ninja. – Nate said.

\- Did you found what you want? – Karol asked. My visor lit up and I showed her the print I took from the coordinates.

Yes, my visor also works as a screen, exactly like Soundwave's.

\- Hey, I know this place! – Ciano said – I used to spend a lot of time there. There's no humans around and is hard to get a fix on your signal.

\- Was that your happy place? – Alissa asked. Ciano nodded.

\- Thanks guys. – I said – You did a lot for me already but now I'm alone.

\- No way. – Nate argued – You've heard Ciano, it's hard to get a fix on your signal down there. What if something happens to you?

\- He's right. – Karol agreed – If that humans got Breakdown imagine what they can do with you!

\- You're in danger already by simply helping me get the coordinates! – I protested – I don't care about risking my own spark but I'll never forgive myself if something happens to yours.

I sighed. Karol placed a gentle hand in my shoulder.

\- Chip, you don't have to carry this burden alone. – She said.

I looked up at her, confused. She explained:

\- Soundchip, in the few months I spent with you, I saw how much you care for everyone and everything. You can see what others can't. You can feel what others will never. You inspire trust. You encourage all around you to be happy and forget fear.

\- You looked at us and saw more than mere drones. – Alissa continued – You saw individuals. You saw how different we are from each other.

They all nodded, agreeing. Alissa continued:

\- A gift like this, we can't afford to lose. So, no matter what you say or do Soundchip, I will follow you now and forever. I not only trust you, I admire you.

I lowered my head and sighed.

How can I say no to that?


	10. The End (Opertion: Breakdown, part two)

_**Prepare yourselves, for the last chapter is before you! Prepare for a completely unexpected turn of events and probably a few tears! I guess I made myself pretty clear when I said I don't know if there'll be a sequel, but if you beg me enough I may write the sequel. You'll only know when I post the review chapter tomorrow or later.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

Soundchip's P.O.V

I got Karol and Nate on the Nemesis to cover us in case anyone gets suspicious. Alissa and Ciano will follow the energon signature we picked as soon as we got here and Steve will come with me to check the tire marks.

Divide and conquer right? No? Oh well.

\- Chip? - Steve asked, looking at me. We are currently walking in the direction the tracks are going.

\- What?

\- If we picked an energon signature that means that…

\- His energon has been spilled, yes. - I answered, feeling coolant in my optics again.

\- Hey don't worry. - Steve said, placing a gentle hand in my shoulder - We will find him and make whoever took him pay.

I just nodded.

After a few more minutes we found the entry of a tunnel.

\- This must be where they're operating. - Steve said, sounding happier.

\- I hope so. - I agreed. My sensitive audios picked the familiar sound of a car engine.

\- There's someone coming. - I said - Hide!

Steve and I ducked behind a rock and waited as the green muscle car passed.

\- That was close. - I said, coming out from behind the rock. Steve was about to say something when he looked behind and seemed to panic.

\- Chip watch out! - He shouted. I turned around and dodged the wrecking ball aimed for my face.

\- Who would imagine, Optimus was wrong after all. - The green Autobot said, looking at me - The 'Cons came to rescue Breakdown after all.

I've heard Steve's weaponry come online, but I stopped him before he could shoot.

\- Steve no! - I ordered him, lowering his blaster.

\- What? - He asked, looking at me - Why?

I didn't answered him and turned to look at the Autobot.

\- Are you here to rescue Breakdown? - I asked.

\- As weirder as it sounds, yes. - He answered, still holding his battle stance.

\- Don't worry, I will not harm you. - I said, walking until him - My name is Soundchip. And you are?

\- Bulkhead.

\- There's no one else, Bulkhead. Only me, Steve and two more. We are here against Megatron's will.

\- Why would you challenge Megatron, Soundchip?

\- Because Breakdown is my mechfriend.

I wish I had a camera right now. His face was priceless.

\- Please, can you help me? - I begged, putting my best sparkling voice. It's my second best weapon after the sparkling eyes.

\- Fine.

I smiled and turned to look at Steve.

\- Steve, you stay here and comm. me in case anything happens. - I asked him and looked at Bulkhead again - Are there other Autobots here?

\- Yes. - He answered. I nodded and turned to Steve - Tell Alissa and Ciano to don't fight the Autobots in case they meet.

\- Yes ma'am. - He answered. Despite the official stance, I know he just did it because Bulkhead is here.

…...

Ciano's P.O.V

I just got a comm. from Steve saying that Chip allied herself with an Autobot to find Breakdown and for me and Alissa to don't engage the other Autobots.

Good because we just met.

\- Wait, we're not here to fight! - Alissa yelled, raising her hands in surrender.

Optimus Prime looked at us with unreadable optics, before asking:

\- What is your purpose here then?

\- We are looking for Breakdown. - I answered - We came against lord Megatron's will.

\- Puh-lease, why a drone would challenge Megatron? - Their medic asked. I think his name's Ratchet or something.

\- Our friend, Soundchip, is his femmefriend. - Alissa answered - She didn't wanted us to come, but we insisted.

\- She and other drone went to check those tire marks. - I added - He has just called us to say that she and one of yours allied to find him!

The femme Autobot gave us a glare that I will not forget so soon. If looks could kill…

Optimus' P.O.V

The possible explanation for these drones to have come here against Megatron's will would be that some other official ordered them too, but if they really insisted in help this Soundchip character because she is their friend shows that there may still have hope for the Decepticons.

The name Soundchip is unfamiliar to me, but I believe it belong to the femme we met almost two months ago. She showed to be a skilled fighter opting to put intelligence above strength, but her lack of show-offs in the battlefield tells that either she has more important matters to deal with in the Nemesis or do not appreciate fights. Seeing how much she looks like Soundwave and how similar their names are, I am to believe they are somewhat related, what also explains why we haven't met her again.

If what the drones say is true, we have no reason to fight them, so I lowered my blasters.

\- Do you have designations? - I asked them. If we are to help each other, I'd rather call them real names.

\- I'm C14-N0 and this is AL-1S-SA. - The male Vehicon answered - But they call us Ciano and Alissa.

…..

Breakdown's P.O.V

I don't know if I should be happy that these humans disabled my pain receptors. They're doing quite a mess in me.

If tearing my optic out wasn't enough…

Their leader, Silas is watching everything from above that platform. The screen lit up to reveal the Autobots plus… two drones?

Megatron sent a team to find me?

Silas turned around.

\- Well, well, Optimus Prime. - He said - A pleasure to set eyes on you again.

I just want to smash him right now.

\- _He's converted the optic into a two-way feed. _\- The medic said. Wait they did what to my optic?

\- _And you must be Silas._ \- Optimus said answered, not even paying Ratchet many attention.

\- In the flesh. But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit I was expecting Megatron. I don't really think these drones are of any match for him.

\- _Excuse me we're right here you know._ \- One of the drones said. Wait… aren't these two of Chip's friends?

\- _In these circunstances, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe._ \- Now it's starting to amaze me how well Prime can ignore other people and don't even care.

\- Mech is anything but common. - Silas replied - Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see… Although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore.

\- _ Just wait until Soundchip finds you fleshy! -_ The female drone yelled. I guess her name's Alissa.

Wait… Chip came for me?

\- _We don't fear you!_ \- Ratchet threatened.

\- Oh but you should. - Silas replied again - In fact, I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground.

…

Alissa's P.O.V

The bomb exploded. Everyone retreated before it could get them.

Except for me.

All I felt was the impact. Then the pain. Then, nothing.

I don't know how many time I was out, but when I woke up the Autobot, Ratchet, was bent over me.

\- ..iss… lissa… Alissa! Can you hear me? - He asked. I groaned a little.

\- Alissa! - Ciano yelled, helping me sit up - Are you okay?

\- I am now. - I answered - What happened?

\- You were caught by the explosion. - He answered - You were lucky. Ratchet fixed you in no time.

\- Thanks Ratchet. - I said to him, being honest.

\- No problem, Alissa. - He answered - But you two should go back. She needs to be properly scanned and repaired.

Ciano nodded and put a digit to his comm. link.

\- Karol, this is Ciano. I need a ground-bridge, now. - He asked. He helped me get up. Soon the blue-green vortex opened. Ciano turned to the Autobots.

\- If you find Chip, tell her what happened. - He said - And thanks. For trusting us and for helping Alissa.

Optimus simply nodded. We walked through the portal.

Back in the Nemesis, Karol demanded a full explanation while Nate called Tiana and Anue. Apparently, Knockout went for a drive.

I trust Tiana and Anue to help me. They are good at this.

Steve was also there, and was injured as well. He said that he was ambushed by the same humans that got Breakdown. He called Chip and she told him to come back.

I hope she will get out of there unharmed.

…..

Soundchip's P.O.V

They are called Wreckers by a reason. Bulkhead is literally smashing everyone and everything on his way.

Frostmane and Cisa are giving these humans hell. I don't want to know how it is to be between the jaws of an angry cybercat, or to know how it feels to be bitten by a mecha cobra.

Jara is ahead of us. He tells me what is waiting for us ahead and we end them.

I really hope this giant metal wall is our last obstacle. I want to get the human who did all of this.

I'm not a huge fan of violence, but when it comes to the ones I love, the place catches fire. I don't have to think twice before ending these humans.

Bulkhead broke the wall and guess what? More humans.

Frostmane stepped in before I could even realize, and did not hesitated in finishing the humans. I know that she also loves Breakdown. All of my cassettes do.

I learned that Break got a thing for cats. I think it's cute to see him when he's playing with Frostmane. Cisa is not afraid of him, even thought he is a little of her. Jara simply loves to cuddle in his shoulder.

I know Dragonhawk would also like him. Rest in peace, buddy.

It didn't took very long before we found him, tied. He looked at us… with only one optic?

\- Breakdown! - I shouted, running until him at full speed. Bulkhead didn't had any problems tearing the ties.

\- Chip! - He hugged me, and I hugged back.

\- You have no idea how worried I was for you! - I whispered, finally allowing the coolant to fall from my optics.

\- Hey, love-birds, we gotta get out of here. - Bulkhead ruined our little moment, but I don't blame him. Breakdown growled a little.

\- Hey, be nice. - I said to him - He helped me find you.

…

The only big injure Breakdown has is the missing optic. He can't tell if anything hurts thought. Said they shut down his pain receptors.

Bulkhead and he didn't fight. Bulk said that neither of them wanted me to get caught in between that. I must agree.

Once we stepped out of the tunnel, more humans shot at us. Bulkhead and Breakdown have thick armors, they can endure the shots, but my armor is much thinner.

I'll have to add that to my "Things they don't tell you when you become a seeker" list.

There's tow helicopters above us. There was three, but Break blew one. One copter that remained shot a net at me.

I fell. Hate to say it, but one net was enough to bring me down. Hate to admit it, but a few more shots of those humans were enough to make me pass out.

The last thing I know I was being dragged somewhere.

...

Silas' P.O.V

The original test subject escaped, but we've managed to sanitize the location and transfer mostly of the newly acquired data to another facility. The diagnostic scans of the subject's vital components were thorough enough for us to initiate project Chimera.

And with the successful capture of one of Breakdown's saviors, the power of the living machines will, someday soon, belong to M.E.C.H.


End file.
